


<老村>同人

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, 乡村背景, 双性Cass
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 严重说明一下，这是我看了«老村»http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1224815484?see_lz=1 (注意原文CP：DC+SC)这篇文之后浮想联翩的产物，写的是那个番外«棉衣»的同人以及后面一大堆乱七八糟的黄暴，内容和原文情节有冲突。因为作者坑掉了，我无法得知具体的事件背景，又很想看，所以就随便写了。风格已经钉死因此无法模仿原文。另外，场景和事件不相容，请忽略！！当然以上都不是重点，不怕跳坑的话建议先看原文。了解下原文背景和设定。重点是！请看清楚上面的注释！！这篇是雷！雷！！！
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 严重说明一下，这是我看了«老村»http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1224815484?see_lz=1 (注意原文CP：DC+SC)这篇文之后浮想联翩的产物，写的是那个番外«棉衣»的同人以及后面一大堆乱七八糟的黄暴，内容和原文情节有冲突。因为作者坑掉了，我无法得知具体的事件背景，又很想看，所以就随便写了。风格已经钉死因此无法模仿原文。另外，场景和事件不相容，请忽略！！
> 
> 当然以上都不是重点，不怕跳坑的话建议先看原文。了解下原文背景和设定。  
> 重点是！请看清楚上面的注释！！这篇是雷！雷！！！

下周就要开始考试，温三回到宿舍，见到他的五个舍友都在书桌前看书。他也不敢怠慢，从书架上取下一本«国际法»，扭开了台灯就坐在桌前细读。  
夜色渐渐深了，他觉得自己读得差不多了，就合上书本打算在脑子里过一遍重点。房间里静得只剩下翻书的声音。温三背到一半，突然一声鸟叫从窗户外过去了。他的心顿时一揪，脑子里的思绪被完全打乱了。  
阿卡他好不好？  
他想到这里，再没心思念书，打算趁着宿舍楼没宵禁再去团委办公室看一看。  
从宿舍楼到团委办公室一路上黑压压的没几盏路灯，温三带上手电，一路摸了过去。  
“嫂子，你睡了吗？”他敲了敲门，屋里还点着灯，门缝处漏出了淡淡的光。  
“没。”阿卡有点抖的声音从里面飘出来，“三儿你进来吧。”  
温三推开门，一眼就瞅见阿卡缩在床尾处，把被子和褥子全裹在身上。  
“怎么这样睡？”温三的问句出口的同时方才察觉这房间冷得很。  
“暖炉好像坏了。”阿卡伸出一只手，指了指墙角。  
“我看看。”温三蹲到墙角，捣鼓了一会儿，沮丧地说，“嗯，是坏了，我也修不好。”  
然后他站起身，对阿卡说道：“要不我回宿舍楼给你寻一个去？你在这儿等我。”  
“不，不用了。”阿卡抬起眼，头靠在床边的柜子上，“我这样挺好的，你别为了我忙活。过意不去。”  
“不为你为谁。”温三听了这见外的话有点生气。  
“三儿你别生气。我知道你关心我。我是想，这么晚了，你去打扰别人也不好。我只是将就一夜，不碍的。”  
“那好吧。”阿卡温柔的劝说让温三放弃了念头，他本想看一眼阿卡就走，现在却想多看几眼。他在床的另一头坐下来，眼神发暖地看着阿卡露在被子外面的脸。  
“这么久不见，你还好吗？”他关切地挑起了话题。  
“好，家里都好。你哥也很好。”阿卡又提到了温丁，温三的眉不由自主地拧了一下。  
“你呢，三儿？你好像又长高了。学业可都还跟得上？”阿卡见了他的表情，知道他心里还不大情愿跟温丁和好，就把原本准备的话都咽了回去，转而问起了温三的情况。  
“放心吧，我有把握能拿到奖学金。”温三自信地笑笑，把屁股往阿卡那儿挪了挪，“阿卡，我跟你说，我期中考拿了班级的第一名。”  
“是吗，那可真好。”阿卡笑了，洁白的牙齿晃了温三的眼。  
他们又聊了一些村里的事，温三问了鲍叔问了阿兰姨，阿卡一个接一个耐心地给他讲他们的近况。  
温三问得很仔细，阿卡的回答却越来越慢。  
他渐渐表现出了倦怠。  
这时温三才发现宵禁的时间快到了，于是他决定回宿舍。  
“阿卡，我要回去了，你早点睡。”  
“嗯。”阿卡懒懒地回答他，眼睛也闭上了。  
他的睫毛垂了下来，细细密密的，很是好看。  
温三其实并不想走，他的目光在阿卡的脸上流连忘返，想就这样看他一整夜。  
他调整了一下鼻息，把那傻气的想法掐灭了。接着他站起身来，走到墙壁，手摸在电灯的开关上，打算帮阿卡把灯熄了。  
这时他忍不住又转过头，想在灯黑掉之前再看一眼阿卡。  
出乎他的意料，他看见阿卡缩成一团正在发抖。  
“阿卡？！”他迅速回到了床边。  
阿卡没有应他，阿卡原本淡粉色的唇有点发紫，颤抖得厉害。  
温三联想起之前的经历，他明白了，阿卡是被冻到了。  
他用双手捧住阿卡的脸，试图让阿卡清醒，“阿卡，你觉得冷是吗？是不是？”  
“嗯…”阿卡对温三的动作有了回应，他迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼，“我冷。”  
温三心疼得呼吸都急促起来，他一个劲地摸着阿卡的脸颊，再没心思离开了。  
“不冷不冷，我搂着你睡。”  
他灭了灯，摸到床上，扒开阿卡身上裹着的被褥，才发现阿卡身上还穿着棉袄。他想了想，没去动那棉袄，只是抱住了阿卡，靠坐在柜子前，再把被褥盖在他们身上。  
阿卡的手脚都冰冰的，温三把自己脱得只剩下一条裤衩，确保阿卡的手脚都能紧贴在他的皮肤上。然后他用自己的脸去暖阿卡的脸。但是他暖了许久阿卡的状况也没多大的气色，偏偏这时候窗外飘起了小雪，阴风一阵阵地从窗缝钻进来。  
温三自己倒是燥热得不行，除了他的身体素质很好之外还有心理的因素。他伸出一只手擦了把额头上的汗，然后他用那只手摸上了阿卡冰凉的侧脸。  
“唔…三儿…”  
阿卡含混不清地在叫他，后面还说了些啥，但是温三听不清。  
他的手在阿卡白净的脸上踟蹰，然后他鬼使神差地摸上了阿卡花棉袄上的纽扣，一颗一颗地把棉袄解开了。棉袄的里面还有一件毛衣和一件亵衣，他火热的手又从衣服的下摆钻进去，抚摸起阿卡光滑的身子。  
“阿卡，暖吗？”  
阿卡嘴里那些模糊不清的声音更多了，像是在叫他的名字，又似乎只是一些舒服的声音。  
温三终于掀掉了阿卡的毛衣，抱紧了他。  
他拢过棉袄和被褥，把阿卡的一条胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，他的一手环在阿卡的腰上，让只穿亵衣的阿卡在他的怀里轻颤。  
温三就这么保持着这个姿势呆了一会儿。阿卡的身体开始回暖了，意识也慢慢清醒，温三却再也忍受不住体内的燥热了。  
他的另一只手开始解阿卡的棉裤。他松开裤带的绳结，然后他把阿卡的棉裤连同里面的几条裤子一起往下脱。  
理智已经所剩不多，温三感觉他就要被欲火烧坏了。他疯狂地吻上阿卡的脸，阿卡的耳朵，阿卡的脖颈，鼻子在贪婪地吸取阿卡的味道。他想这一刻想得太久了，他一秒钟都不愿意再等。  
“三儿！”阿卡在这时又叫了他的名字，但这一次不一样了，他的气息又急又乱。他慌张地把冰凉的手往下伸去，想要抓住被温三褪了一半的裤头。  
可他迟了一步，温三剥掉了他的裤子，大手直接摸进了他的双腿之间。  
“不，不要…”伴随着阿卡的啜泣，温三发现了他触摸到的部位有点不太一样。  
“原来是这样。”他喷吐着粗沉的鼻息，“难怪我哥根本没有察觉。难怪每次你们都把灯掐了。你说你还不能变化性别，可是你却愿意变成这样取悦他。”  
温三粗糙的手指在阿卡的私处来回地拨弄，他摸到一根稚嫩的，明显不带生理功能的青芽和青芽之后花瓣一样的结构。那结构在被摩擦的时候带给温三难以形容的娇嫩触感，不禁让温三的下身又硬了一圈。  
“不要摸那里。三儿，不要这样摸…”阿卡使劲儿推搡着温三粗壮的手臂，但是他的力气完全不够和温三抗衡，只能被牢牢钳制在温三怀里，任由对方玩弄他的下体。  
渐渐地，温三的抚弄让他有感觉了，那枚青芽已经微微翘起。温三的手不轻不重地揉摸着他的花瓣，他不安地扭着屁股，颤抖的腿情不自禁地张得更开。  
温三察觉到了他的主动，内心一阵激动。他越发胆大起来，把中指往那花瓣结构中间的小穴戳了进去，那里湿漉漉的，就像含了一口蜜水。他惊喜地听见了阿卡在他的刺激下发出软糯的呻吟。  
“阿卡，你好湿。”  
他一边用低沉的嗓音说，一边又加了第二根指头在阿卡的蜜穴里搅动着。渍渍的水声传出来，阿卡把头扭到一旁，羞涩的脸在发烫。  
"我要瞧瞧你有多湿。"  
温三突然起了兴致，他抽出手指，抄起搁在床沿的手电筒，把阿卡推在床上，掰开他的双腿，顶着被子把头埋了进去。  
"三儿…别看，别看了…"  
阿卡浑身都烧起来了，那个地方是他的秘密，就连温丁他都没让看过。现在他却要敞着大腿让温三用手电照着仔细看，他羞也快羞死了。  
温三却还嫌不够。  
当阿卡感到温三又湿又热的舌头舔上那些褶皱的时候，他的身体僵住了，然后他扭动着身体，手摁在温三的脑袋上想要推开温三。  
“求你了，别舔那里…啊…啊…三儿…”  
阿卡哭泣着求饶，只是和他那些软软的反抗一样，在饥渴已久的温三那里都不奏效。  
听着阿卡越发软糯的呻吟，温三把舌头压进了他湿透的甬道。  
“噢…”阿卡彻底软了下来，温三火热潮湿的舌头在他的深处拨弄，舌苔摩擦着他柔嫩的内壁，快感一波波袭来。他的大腿松松地夹着温三的头，手指插进了温三半长的头发里。棉被已经被掀在了一边，他仰着头，啜泣一般地呻吟着，很快就被温三用嘴弄到高潮了。  
高潮的时候他发着抖，下体湿得一塌糊涂，温三的唾液和他的淫水混在一起顺着股缝都流到床铺上。  
他的生理变化被温三清楚地感觉到了。温三没再用嘴，他直起身体，脱掉了裤衩，把又硬又烫的大肉棒抵在了阿卡蜜穴的入口上。  
"阿卡，让我进去吗？"他故意问。  
高潮后的阿卡四肢都瘫软了，涣散的眼里满是泪花。他小声地抽噎着，却对温三点了头。  
"阿卡我会让你舒服的…"  
温三盯着他的眼睛，肉棒沾着滑腻的液体，很轻易就插进了阿卡柔软的甬道，因为性器太大，温三完全撑开了阿卡的下体。  
进去之后他停住了，兴许因为阿卡是鸟类成精，他的身体里很热，非常灼热，比温三的性器要热上许多。灼热的内壁紧紧咬住了温三，那种无与伦比的快感击中了他的大脑，他大口呼吸着，抓住阿卡的双腿用力挺动着腰，大肉棒抽出来，再深深地干进去。  
随着他猛烈的操干，阿卡的爱液分泌得更多了，温三都能感觉到他们的耻毛湿成了一片。  
阿卡颤抖着，温三的操弄再次点燃了他的情欲，他的呻吟又甜又软，在温三的一次次撞击下断断续续地传出来。  
温三捞着他的背，把他抱起来，让他分开腿坐在自己的肉棒上。  
"啊—"  
这个姿势因为体重，温三的肉棒进了阿卡身体的更深处。  
“它更里面了，是不是…“  
“嗯…它插得好里面…啊…“阿卡能感觉到温三的大肉棒在他的肚子里捣弄，淫水都被搅了出来，滑腻腻地糊在他的两腿间。  
"三儿…”他无助地搂住温三的脖子，温三的大手揉捏着他白皙的屁股，肉棒在他湿淋淋的甬道里啪啪啪地冲撞。  
“阿卡，我干得你爽不爽？”  
“啊啊啊…"  
阿卡用叫声回答了，剧烈的快感像狂风扫过竹林，他全身都为此战栗着。  
“我喜欢你。”温三把嘴凑过来和他接吻。  
"呜…"  
他在温三的操干下又哭着高潮了一次，泪水从眼角滑下了脸颊。  
温三舔掉他的泪，扣住他的腰继续抽插，却还没有要射的意思。  
阿卡有些害怕，他已经筋疲力尽了，双腿被干得哆嗦。他很想睡过去，但是温三大力的抽插还在折腾着他。  
“三儿你要不要射？”终于他啜泣着乞求温三，“求你了，我快不行了。”  
“要，”温三喘着粗气回答他，“我要射在里面。阿卡，让我射在里面好不好？”  
“嗯，三儿，你射在里面。”  
"我要射了…阿卡…"  
温三快速地抽插着，最后一下他狠狠地撞进去，把浓稠的精液灌进了阿卡的身体深处。  
然后他搂住阿卡，盖上被子，在床上睡下了。  
第二天天刚亮，温三从睡梦中醒过来，发现身边空荡荡的，阿卡已经回村里去了。  
没法再这么过下去了，假期一定要回去把两件事都和温丁讲清楚。  
他默默地忧虑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下内容警告：1.人物无比崩，2.三观无比不正，3.道德无比沦丧，4.情节无比雷，5.生子提及

期末考结束后假期就开始了。原本温三不想在这个假期回家的。他和温丁有意见上的冲突，此外，他还怕着一件事。  
可是阿卡在考试期间的突然来访却让他不得不改变主意。  
他们发生了那样的事，他不可能无动于衷。  
那天上午阿卡不告而别之后温三就再没有听到过他的消息，他有想过和温丁通个电话。但温三又怕他不在家，温丁要是察觉到什么那么阿卡就得独自承担后果。  
所以他来想去，决定把事情压到考完试再说。  
最后一门考试在上午十一点左右结束了，温三跑回宿舍，背上他早已准备好的行李，一路奔到车站，以赶上十二点半的列车。  
傍晚六点多温三下了车，又坐上小公车，等他迈着大步半跑半走回到他家院子的门口已经是晚上十一点多了。  
他摸了半天钥匙，发现他忘记带了，于是他不得不扯开嗓子喊温丁出来开门。  
那边黑洞洞的厢房里很快亮起了一盏灯，温丁一边喊着"怎么这个时候回来"一边亮着电筒出来给他开门。  
好长时间没见到温丁，走之前两人间的矛盾早被温三丢风里去了。他从门外一步踏进来就张开手臂紧紧地抱住了温丁。  
温丁叹了口气。兄弟俩之间根本就没有过不去的坎。他大力回抱温三，末了还要抬起脸摸一把温三的脸颊。  
"你小子长结实了呀。"温丁笑成了一朵花。  
温三激动地抿了一口气，正想跟温丁寒暄几句，另外一团亮光缓慢地走到了温丁的身后。  
阿卡…  
温三不说话了，他直勾勾的眼神落在那张好看的脸上就不动了。  
"好了，别傻站在这儿了，我们进屋去。"温丁一点没察觉温三的异常，他抓着温三的手就把他弟往大屋里带，顺便交代阿卡去做点宵夜。  
阿卡听话地去了厨房，温三跟着他哥在火盆边坐了下来。  
因为太晚了，他们没聊多久，阿卡给他们煮了面，温三匆匆吃了一碗就回屋睡觉了。

好几次他想开口告诉他哥他做下的事，却总是有一股力量叫他说不出话。  
他知道那是阿卡在从中作梗，一开始他觉得他很能理解阿卡的心情，毕竟就他所观察到的，阿卡还是深爱着温丁，如果温丁知道这件事，那他该有多受伤。  
温三按捺下性子，又想着单独找阿卡谈谈。  
他不该犯下那错，虽然在他的内心深处，他很清楚，如果那夜能再重来一遍，他还是会毫不犹豫地和阿卡做，因为他根本控制不住。  
就算是现在，他看到衣冠齐整的阿卡也会感觉到下身的蠢蠢欲动。  
他想告诉阿卡他的痛苦，然后问问阿卡是否需要他永远不再回家，放他哥和阿卡继续幸福的生活。  
可是他没找到一丁点能够和阿卡独处的机会。阿卡似乎在躲他，但是在温丁的面前他对他却又那么热忱和自然，就好像他们一直以来那样。  
几天过去了，温三有点憋不住了。  
这天村里的鲍叔约了温丁一起到县里的集市去，说是要添购年货。  
往常温丁会带着阿卡一起去，他喜欢给阿卡买东西，虽然他一直弄不懂阿卡为啥不那么乐意戴花穿裙。  
所以早上温三只道阿卡和温丁一起走了，他吃了两个馒头就躲在他的屋里看书。  
有人敲门，敲了两下，温三正狐疑着，阿卡推了门就进来了。  
也没问他方便不方便。  
温三看到他，立刻从炕上爬下来，他窝在被窝里，身上只穿了条背心，一条单裤。也没顾得上穿鞋，他光着脚踩在鞋子上。  
"阿卡…"他慌慌张张地问，"你，你有什么事吗？"  
阿卡披着一件长外套，见他发问，抬起那双蓝盈盈的眼睛看了他一眼。  
然后走到温三跟前。  
他一句话没说，身上一股幽幽的气味绕进了温三的鼻子。  
温三的呼吸开始变得沉重，他无法知晓阿卡在想什么，阿卡的眼睛里从始至终都有一层他看不明白的东西。  
阿卡就在这时缓缓解开外套，温三发现他里面什么也没穿，就像他和阿卡相识的第一个晚上那样。  
温三的心脏顿时提到了嗓子眼。  
阿卡把外套放在一边，爬上炕，手支在身后，在温三面前把两腿分开，踩在身体的两侧。  
"三儿，我想要。"他的气息不稳，可这不重要。温三看见他敞露的小穴已经湿透了，一波透明的液体正缓缓流出来。  
"操我好不好？"阿卡的声音哑哑的，发着紧。  
温三哪里受得了这种刺激，他头脑一热，伏下去压住阿卡雪白的裸体，狠狠地吻上阿卡的唇，一双带着茧的大手在阿卡的大腿根部放肆地摸索。  
阿卡的下身光溜溜的，耻毛少的可怜。兴许是阿卡真的想要，温三抚摸了他的青芽，再去摸他湿漉漉的蜜穴，阿卡颤抖着用腿钩住了他的身体。这举动叫温三难以自持地兴奋。他觉得阿卡已经爱上他了，他又浅浅地吻了吻阿卡的唇。接着他把头埋进了阿卡的两腿之间，舔弄阿卡的褶皱。  
阿卡没有拒绝，他感到小穴被那种又湿又热的感觉弄得发痒，他把手抚上温三毛茸茸的脑袋，嘴里请求道："三儿，你进来好不好？"  
温三没犹豫，他摸了摸颤抖的大腿根部，把阿卡的蜜穴用手指掰开，然后他凑近了，把舌头插了进去。  
他听见阿卡呜咽的声音，低低沉沉的，他就知道他让阿卡舒服了。  
他用舌头操着阿卡的蜜穴，舌尖在温暖的甬道里四下攒动。  
"呜…三儿…啊…"  
阿卡被舔得爽得不行，一边淫叫一边把腿张得更大。  
温三的手扣上他的腿，嘴紧紧贴着穴口，舌头越埋越深。  
"啊，啊，三儿，三儿不要舔得那么里面…我，我…"  
阿卡突然发出一个呜咽的声音。温三感到他娇嫩的内壁抽搐了一下，同时一股暖流从他的蜜穴里涌出来，把温三炕上的褥子打湿了一大片。  
温三知道阿卡高潮了，阿卡每次高潮爱液都流得特别多。  
他退出舌头，从阿卡的大腿根部往上一路吻过去。  
他移动着唇，吻过阿卡平坦的小腹，去吮吸阿卡艳红的乳头。  
阿卡颤抖着，嗓子里发出的闷哼甜腻得很。温三吸得用力，他把手指插进温三的头发乞求他。  
"别吸，别吸那里了…"  
"不吸这里，那做什么？"  
温三的舌尖在他的乳头上打转，手指则故意地插进他的小穴里，缓缓抽插着搅动那里滑腻的爱液。  
"嗯，哈啊，干我。"他一边要求，一边故意用大腿磨蹭着温三裤裆里的突起，"三儿，我要你干我。"  
"阿卡，你今天好淫荡。"温三毫不客气地咬了一口阿卡的乳头，听他痛苦得叫出声来。  
温三这才满意地离开阿卡的乳头。他脱掉裤子，把阿卡摁在身下，双腿分到最开。他的肉棒硬得像铁棍，根本不需要用手，他只挺身就轻易地插进了阿卡的小穴。  
阿卡轻哼了起来。他盯着温三深情的眉眼，双腿不住地哆嗦。  
他的小穴太湿了，温三完全插进去的时候淫水浸满了整根肉棒，甚至连温三的耻毛都被湿得一塌糊涂。  
"阿卡，你喜欢被我干，是不是？"  
"嗯。"  
阿卡回答了他，搂住他的脖子吻他的嘴。温三见阿卡这么主动，心里一阵狂喜，根本不去思考其他，他压下身体，一面用力操干阿卡的蜜穴，一面狠狠地往死里吻他。  
在温三疯狂的侵犯下，阿卡只能发出一些被压抑住的呻吟，听起来却更加撩人。他的腿颤抖着蜷缩起来，摩擦着温三的体侧。温三的大肉棒一次又一次深深地干进他的肚子里，每一次他被操爽了，那呻吟就拔高一些，叫温三更加起劲。  
"太快了…三儿…啊…啊啊啊啊…不行了…"  
终于他忍不住又高潮了，甬道像痉挛一样抽动。他的眼角闪着泪花，手紧紧掐着温三的胳膊。  
温三喘着气，摸了一把阿卡热乎乎的脸。他还硬着，还想继续猛烈地操阿卡的蜜穴，但他考虑到阿卡的感受，停了下来。  
他抱住阿卡松软的身子换了个姿势。他靠着枕头半躺着，让阿卡躺在他身上。他扣住阿卡的大腿，在阿卡的面前把阿卡的双腿掰开。  
然后温三扶着硬挺的性器，从下面缓缓地插进阿卡的蜜穴。  
阿卡浅浅地呻吟了一声。温三的肉棒又长又粗，这个姿势叫他没有办法一下全插进去，但这时候他的小穴太过敏感，温三仅仅插进顶端，就让他快感连连。  
"阿卡，"温三咬着阿卡雪白的肩头，捉住阿卡的手带着他去摸他被肉棒一点点撑开的花瓣，"我好想天天干你，像这样干你湿湿的小穴。我一看见你就很硬。"  
阿卡听见这话，原本就红透了的脸更是烧得厉害。他抽着气，没说话。  
"我喜欢你。我一直都在想着你…"  
温三说得温柔，肉棒还在往上钻他的蜜穴，硬邦邦地插进去，叫他舒服得在温三怀里一阵抖动。  
“嗯…好舒服…”阿卡呻吟着，“三儿操得我好舒服…唔…”  
这话叫温三兴奋极了，他扣住阿卡的大腿，重重地把整根阴茎操进阿卡的小穴，然后他故意退到穴口，再用力操进去。  
“阿卡喜欢吗？阿卡喜欢被这样干吗？”  
“喜欢，嗯。”  
“还想要吗？”  
“嗯，我还要…用力干我，三儿…”阿卡边喊着羞耻的话边哭了，他的双腿随后就被温三的手握着掰到了最开，温三的肉棒开始在他的蜜穴里一下接一下疯狂地撞击，发出那种淫靡的水声。他感觉到被干出来的液体多得都流到了他的屁股上。他无法控制地又被操到一次高潮，他哭叫着，淫水涌出来，流了温三一身。  
最后温三狠狠操进最深处，把精液全部射在里面。他射得非常多，抽出来的时候，阿卡粉嫩的蜜穴里就流出一股股乳白色的精液。

傍晚，当温丁从集市回来，温三的愧疚感让他觉得无法再继续隐瞒下去了。  
"哥。"他叫了温丁就准备一口气把他和阿卡的事统统说出来，他已经想好要怎么说。他会告诉温丁一切都是他强迫阿卡的，而阿卡太过害怕所以不敢声张。他会下跪，会求温丁放过阿卡而他自己将再也不会回来。  
"有事吗，三儿？"今天去集市买了不少实用的东西，温丁看起来心情很好。  
"我，我想跟你说…"  
温三刚开了个头就一眼看见了站在温丁身后的阿卡。  
这次阿卡没有使用妖力，只是看着温三的眼神里充满了哀求。  
温三顿时心里一软，那话就说不出口了。  
"你想说啥？"温丁笑眯眯地问他。  
温三咽了一口口水，支吾着说道："也没，没什么事，就是我想，早点回去还可以趁着假期打个工。"  
"不留下来一起过年？"温丁皱起眉。  
"就过年那会儿好找工。"  
温丁黑着脸，沉默了好一会儿才拍了拍他的肩膀。  
"你长大了，哥也管不了你了。想去就去吧。哥知道家里条件不是很好，你有自己的打算。"  
温三见他同意，心下松了一口气。他当晚就准备好行李，第二天一早就出门了。  
唯一令他难过的是，他以为阿卡会来送他，可是阿卡没有。  
温丁把他送到村口，他坐上小公车就走了。  
春季学期开始一个月后，他接到温丁的电话，说是阿卡怀孕了。  
温三一听到这个消息就感觉事情有点不对劲。  
不过他没多想。他决定今后尽量少回家，尽管他心里无时无刻不在牵挂着阿卡。


	3. Chapter 3

时间就这么过去了几个月。六月初的时候温三经历了期末考试。可是就在最后一科考试前，他又接到了温丁的电话。  
“你回来一趟。我有话问你。”  
温丁就说了这么一句，声音冷冰冰硬邦邦的，叫温三不自觉地担心起来。  
他心神不宁地考完了最后一科，连夜赶回了村里。  
到家的时候已经是早上，小院的门开着，他走进大屋里，看到温丁坐在桌子边，桌上放着半瓶烧酒和两个酒杯。温丁已经喝得半醉，看到他推门进来只是抬了抬眼皮，瞟了他一眼。  
温三顿时就感到了惊慌，他知道他哥哥的脾气，温丁这副样子只怕等他等了有一段时间了。如果有什么事能叫温丁对他这般生气，那就绝对是关于阿卡的事。  
阿卡…  
温三慌慌张张地用目光寻找着阿卡。阿卡不在主屋，他望向外面的视线掠过温丁的房门，发现那里上了把锁。  
“三儿，你回来了？”温丁开口招呼他，顺手拉开边上的一张椅子，“过来坐，陪你哥喝两杯。”  
温丁的脸色阴沉沉的，在知道究竟发生了什么之前，温三什么话都不敢说。他怕他说的话会给阿卡带来伤害。当然他也不敢问阿卡在哪里。他心里有鬼，战战兢兢地坐在了温丁给他准备的椅子上，拿起桌上的酒杯喝了一口。  
“你怎么不问问你嫂子在哪？“温丁冷冷地给他来了这么一句。  
温三绷着脸，没吭气，把目光移向了别处。  
“你从什么时候知道他是妖的？”温丁又问道。  
这句问话让温三抬起了脸。  
他知道阿卡为了瞒着温丁，不惜使上了很多妖力。然而现在温丁却知道了，这叫他更加担心起阿卡。  
“第一天见到他。”温三没敢隐瞒，抿了抿唇，说了实话。  
“什么时候喜欢上他的？”  
“哥！”温三站了起来。  
“他怀的是不是你的种？”温丁抬起头，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。  
温三再也坚持不下去了，“扑通”一声跪在了温丁的面前。  
“都是我。是我的错。我对不起你。我很喜欢阿卡，我太喜欢他了，所以我强迫他。你，你不要为难他，他都是被迫的，他爱的是你…”  
温三语无伦次地说了一大堆，最后他无话可说了，就闭了嘴跪着。温丁从问了他那句话之后就没再做声，而是一杯接一杯地喝他的酒。  
等到酒瓶里的酒就剩下一个底的时候，温丁开口说话了。他很仔细地从阿卡怀孕那时讲起，把温三关心的事情慢慢地都讲了出来。  
原来温丁早就知道阿卡是妖，而这么长一段时间他和阿卡都没有孩子也没有让他感到不对劲。毕竟人和妖不能通婚。可是阿卡却突然怀上了。一开始温丁是又惊又喜，也没细想这件事。直到有一天他在路上遇到了个神婆。  
神婆名叫罗雯娜，最喜欢多管闲事，赚点小便宜。她看到温丁就一把拉住了他。  
罗雯娜问温丁家里是不是有妖。温丁没理她。罗雯娜又阴阳怪气地问那妖是不是怀娃了。  
温丁还是没有理她，并且不耐烦地抽出手想离开。  
就在这时罗雯娜说，妖和人可生不出孩子，就算你真的爱那妖，也该问问她肚子里的孩子是谁的吧。  
温丁只当她在鬼扯，根本不想搭理。他匆匆回了家，之后再没见过罗雯娜。  
可惜好景不长，阿卡自然流产了。那发生在一天清晨，温丁帮阿卡清洗之后，阿卡就蜷缩在炕的最里边，不吃不喝，直到夜里温丁用了蛮力把他抱在怀里，才发现阿卡的脸上都是泪痕。他从没见阿卡这么伤心过，为了安慰阿卡，他给他讲起了罗雯娜对他说的话，希望阿卡也能明白，人和妖不能生子，不过他还是会一如既往地爱着他的。  
而就在温丁讲到那句话的时候，借着烛光，他看见阿卡的脸色变了。这不禁让他起了疑心。不过他当时没有发作。等到阿卡身体痊愈之后，温丁在一天夜里锁了屋子逼问他，阿卡才招了。  
温丁原以为阿卡是和其他的妖怪睡了才怀上孩子，他根本没有想到会是温三。  
说到这里，温丁眨了眨眼睛。他的睫毛被打湿了，说不好是因为酒醉还是因为内心的感慨。  
坐在一边的温三听他说故事听得整颗心七上八下的。  
听到阿卡流产的时候他心疼得眉毛都抽紧了，再到他听到阿卡怀的是他的孩子（其实在此之前他早有预料），他的情绪更加激动。  
“三儿，”温丁叫了他的名字，“如果你只是某个我不认识的妖怪，我一定会杀了你。”  
温三垂着脑袋，嘴角动了动，“你要杀我，我没意见。我对不起你。但是，这和阿卡无关。这都是我的错。”  
“呵…”听到他这句话，温丁却冷笑了出来，“你说的和他说的完全不一样。这样好了，我带你去见他，我要你们都听听对方说了些什么。”  
他站起来，拽着温三的袖子摇摇晃晃地往他房间走去。到了门口，他拿出钥匙，去了锁，然后一把推开了门。  
一直担忧着阿卡的温三这才又见到了他日思夜想的阿卡。  
阿卡坐在炕上，光着脚，头靠着墙壁。他还是那么好看，皮肤白得像纯净的羊脂，深栗色的头发软软的，带着一点卷。美丽的蓝眼睛躲在长长的睫毛后面，像星辰大海。和每一次见到阿卡时一样，温三的目光一触及他就再也移不开了。  
他们走进去，阿卡抬起眼，看见了温三。  
只看了一眼，就垂下了眼睑。  
“三儿回来了。“温丁说道，“你把你跟我说的那些话再说一遍，当着他的面再说一遍。“  
阿卡没说话。  
他把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，牙齿咬着下唇，几乎咬出一道血痕。  
“你说不说？！”等了一会儿还不见阿卡开口，温丁的语气变得很坏。  
“哥。他不想说就算了。”眼见他们就要起冲突，温三连忙说道。  
“不行。我今天就是要听你在三儿面前把你怎么怀上的事情再说一遍！”温丁本来就有些酒醉，这下愤怒一冲上脑门他就开始不分轻重，他冲过去，抓住阿卡的手腕把鸽子精从床上拖起来，要他面对着温三的脸。  
“来，告诉他，你为什么要勾引他。你知道他爱你爱得快疯了是不是？所以他很容易就被你骗上床。”  
“哥，你在说什么？”温三虽然这么问着，注意力却集中在阿卡踩着地板的光裸的脚上，就是这样他也会一阵心疼。他宁愿阿卡踩在他的身上，“阿卡不是，他没有勾引我。是我强迫他和我上床的。你别这么对他。”  
“三儿。”阿卡就在这时说话了，“我在你学校和你过了那晚之后，我就发现你能让我怀上。所以你寒假回来的时候我就利用了这个机会。对不起，我太想给丁生个孩子。我知道他有多想要一个自己的孩子。他每次带着村里的孩子们玩耍时是那么快乐。而他回来面对着不能生的我，他的眼神又是那么落寞…”  
“你…”  
听到这番话，温三只觉得胸口发闷。  
“你说什么？你只是为了要给我哥生个孩子，所以才找上我？”  
“对不起…三儿…“阿卡的眉心纠结得厉害，眼眶也湿润了。  
“你根本不喜欢我，你只是想利用我。因为我是个怪物？因为只有我能让你怀上？”温三有些站不稳。  
“我…”阿卡被他的言语剐到了，他慌乱起来，想伸手去摸温三，却始终鼓不起勇气。  
“哼，你怎么不说你也喜欢他？”温丁嗤笑一声，“你在梦里叫他的小名，有几次了？”  
“阿卡？”温三听到他哥的这句话，又惊又喜。这一刻，他知道阿卡也喜欢他的这一刻，他觉得他就算现在死了也很值得。  
阿卡缩着脖子，头垂得低低的，脚交叠着踩在一起，不打算承认。  
温丁就在这时从背后把他抱进怀里，啃吻着他的脖颈，并且把手绕过他的胳膊下方去解他衬衣上的纽扣。  
“不要…”阿卡软软地叫了起来，挣扎着想推开温丁的手。  
温三的脸烧了起来，他觉得温丁可能是醉了。他这是打算在他面前和阿卡做爱，这让他尴尬万分，于是他转身想要离开。  
"你敢踏出这个门，这辈子就别想再见到他了。"温丁喝令到。  
温三立时僵住了身体。  
就在他以为温丁是要用这种方式折磨他的时候，温丁又说话了。  
"三儿，对我而言，没有人比你更重要。从小到大，我也没有什么不能跟你分享…"  
他的眼睛红了一圈，眼神中透着一股凶狠。  
温三越听越惊，心想温丁绝对是喝高了  
温丁钳制住在他怀里乱动的阿卡，把阿卡的扣子全部解掉了，他白皙的胸膛敞露了出来，两颗嫣红色的乳头被温丁捏在手里揉捻变硬。温三见到阿卡被他哥哥玩弄得喘息不断，哪里还能迈得开脚步，他的呼吸声变大了，随着吞咽唾液的动作，喉结上下滑动。  
温丁接着玩弄阿卡，他把手伸进阿卡的双腿之间，隔着裤子不轻不重地摸他的穴口。  
"你想要他。我就跟你分享他。我现在就可以跟你分享。你要是不跟我一起做，我就每天折磨他。你不想看到他痛苦吧?"  
温三想说不，想劝丁，想下跪，但他一个字都说不出来，一个动作都做不到。  
"不要…丁，别这样‥"  
阿卡一边叫着，一边反抗温丁，但是他使出的力气却越来越小。  
温丁的左手摸上他的前额，把他深栗色的头发揉得凌乱。他难过地看着一旁的温三。温三的气息在变得粗沉，阿卡清楚那意味着什么。  
温三想干他。温三每次想干他都会用那种眼神盯着他看。  
他的下体立刻就有一股热流涌了出来，小腹一阵潮热。  
温丁就在这时把手指插进他的裤腰，往下脱他的裤子。  
阿卡本能地抓住了裤子，咬着唇摇了摇头。  
"你怕什么，三儿又不是没看过。"  
温丁发起狠来，一次就把阿卡的下半身脱了个精光，抓着他，坐在炕上，把他的身体摁在自己的膝盖上，屁股对着温三高高翘起，让后穴和淫水不断的小穴都露出来。  
"不要这样，丁。"阿卡挣扎着，但被丁牢牢地摁住了。  
"这里这么湿。"温丁用一只手掰开他的臀瓣，另一只手的手指头插进去拔出来，牵出长长的一根银线。  
"只是被三儿看着就会湿成这样？"  
"不，丁…"阿卡啜泣道，但他的话一点都没有底气。  
丁狠狠地给他屁股一巴掌，"三儿的肉棒插过你几次，他还舔过这里，是不是?"  
"呜…"阿卡难过地蹙起眉，嘴里支唔着不情愿回答。  
温三看到这样的阿卡，心都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，但他又心疼阿卡的感受，内心十分矛盾。  
"哥，你冲我来吧，阿卡他…"  
"闭嘴，我没有问你。"  
温丁大声吼道，温三只得闭上了嘴。  
"你说不说?"温丁又拍打了一下阿卡的屁股，温三清楚地看到阿卡疼得颤抖了一下，屁股上温丁红色的手印渐渐显露出来。  
阿卡还是不肯说，温丁又揍了他两巴掌，阿卡啜泣的声音就更明显了。  
"两次。我们做了两次。"温丁回过头，温三已经跪在地上了，"你打死我，别再打他了。"  
“哼，”温丁从鼻子里发出一声不屑的轻哼，“我才打了他几下，你就心疼成这样了？”  
“我，我…”温三支支吾吾起来，他清楚他没有任何资格帮阿卡说话。他咬着下唇，思索着要怎么让温丁把怒火转移到他的身上。  
“呵…”温丁见他不说话，冷笑一声，把阿卡推到一边，站起来爬上炕，抽出穿在裤子上的皮带，对着阿卡的屁股又是一下。  
阿卡尖锐地叫了起来。  
温丁还想抽第二下，手却被温三牢牢地抓住了。  
“哥，求求你，我求你了。别打阿卡了。我把他看得比命还重。”  
他闭了一下眼睛，泪水就不争气地刷下脸颊。  
“这么说，那你是同意了?”温丁扬起眉，再一次说道，“和我一起操他?”  
温三瞪着双眼，这一次他从温丁的眼睛里看不到醉意。  
"为什么?"他战战兢兢地问道。  
“他想给我生娃。我就得满足他。你也会满足他的，对吗？因为没有你，阿卡可生不出孩子。”温丁边说边压低阿卡的腰，把他翘起的屁股掰开。他的手指狠狠地插进去，粗暴地捣弄起阿卡的蜜穴。  
阿卡呻吟着，温丁的两根手指在他的柔软湿热的内里抽插，把他的呻吟弄得愈发撩人。  
“操。”温丁渐渐沉重的鼻息表明了他堆积的欲望有多么强烈。他抽出手指，把阿卡翻过来，掰开阿卡的腿，把手指插进去继续操他。  
温三看见阿卡红扑扑的脸上有几道未干的泪痕，眼睛里噙着泪水，叫那抹蓝色显得更加明艳动人。他的下体已经很硬了，此刻老二又抽动了一下，隐约有一些疼痛。  
“丁，太快了…啊，啊啊…”随着温丁的抽插越来越快，阿卡扭着屁股一边挣扎，一边求饶。  
温丁插得厉害的时候又加了一根手指，插入抽出的时候手里沾满了蜜液。  
阿卡的叫声越来越高，而就在他快要高潮的时候，温丁抽出了手指。他垂下手，蜜液就滴落到炕上。  
阿卡闷闷地哼了一声，高潮之前被切掉快感叫他难受。  
“丁。”他叫了丁的名字，听起来像是在撒娇。  
温丁摸了一把他被汗打湿的凌乱的头发，“你说得对，我是很想要一个自己的孩子。你这么爱我，会给我生的对不对？”  
阿卡没料到温丁会在这时候问这个问题，他吞了一口唾液，把眼睛闭上，点了点头，然后自己张开了双腿。  
他想要被插，被内射，不仅是温丁，他还本能地想要温三。  
温丁脱下裤子，扣住他的大腿。他硬起的肉棒顶在阿卡的穴口上，伴随着阿卡的呜咽缓缓地操进了阿卡的体内。  
他挺动着腰，性器一寸寸顶入，直到深入阿卡的体内，把他的内壁完全撑开。  
“哈啊，啊。”阿卡颤抖着叫唤，那软糯的声音对温三来说是一种可怕的折磨。  
温丁把肉棒退出来，在阿卡的穴口的那层褶皱上摩擦一圈，然后又重重地一捅到底。  
他用这种方式操干了几次，阿卡舒服得哼了起来。  
“你爽不爽？嗯?”温丁喘着粗气，"我是不是平时对你太温柔了，从来都没有这么用力地操过你。看样子你是很喜欢了?"  
“喜欢，丁做什么，我都喜欢。”阿卡也喘息着，温丁伏下来干他的时候，他颤抖着抱住温丁，断断续续地说道。他的小穴在被温丁操干的时候不停地流出蜜汁，在大腿根部肆意横流。温丁的抽插越发顺利，他接连干了几分钟，最后狠狠插进去，在阿卡的身体深处射精。  
他射精的时候把阿卡带上了高潮，一直到他抽出肉棒，阿卡还在抽搐着高潮。因为兴奋而不停收缩的蜜穴吸得太紧，温丁拔出来的时候发出了一个声响。阿卡的脸就变得更红了。  
温丁下了炕，把温三往阿卡的方向推了一把，他没说话，温三被他推得有点踉跄。  
他回头看了温丁一眼，慢吞吞地爬上炕，盯着阿卡裸露的身体吞口水。  
阿卡往后瑟缩了一下，腿也微微并起，他含泪的眼睛看着温三，有那么一丝可怜的味道。  
他知道他逃不掉，他也没想逃掉。  
温三脱下裤子，掰开他被干得打颤的腿，勃起的肉棒抵在他刚刚挨完操，还没合上的穴口上，很轻易地就插了进去。  
阿卡的小穴潮湿又温暖，温三不由地变得更硬，插入的速度也加快了。阿卡却感觉到了不对劲。  
几个月的时间里，温三不仅个子又高了，肉棒也长得更长更粗了，完全插进去的时候已经可以顶到阿卡的子宫口了。  
他刚刚插入三分之二，阿卡的肚子就被撑得又酸又胀，两条腿也开始发软。  
他忍不住哭了起来。  
"三儿太大了，不要进来了…"他蹬着腿，想把温三从他身上踢开，"呜…肚子要被撑坏了。"  
可是温三此刻刚享受上被阿卡的内壁死死吸住的快感，哪里肯放。他握住阿卡的双腿，继续往前推送，要阿卡把他的肉棒完整地吞进去。温丁看着他全部插入，突然穿了衣服走出了房间。  
全部进入的时候温三大口喘了几下，阿卡的肚子里火热又紧窄，整个甬道都在抽搐，他被夹得几乎要射出来。  
"阿卡，"他的嗓音沙哑得厉害，"你好紧,夹得我好爽。"  
阿卡倒抽着气，温三的肉棒捅得太里面，他一句话也说不出来。  
但是等到温三往外退出一点开始干他的时候，他又被快感弄得浅浅地呻吟起来。  
“嗯嗯，三儿也，插得我好舒服。”  
“你刚才还说我太大了。”温三压下身体，像情侣一样亲吻着他的脸，然后故意狠狠地顶入。  
"噢…三儿…”这一次阿卡忍不住欢愉地叫了出来，“嗯，三儿，三儿的肉棒好大…填得好满…"  
温三深深浅浅地在他的蜜穴里抽插着，捣弄着他敏感的花心。阿卡不一会儿就开始流出更多的蜜液。  
他的腿主动缠上温三精壮的腰，小穴紧紧地吸着温三的大肉棒，温三就着那姿势，吻上他的嘴，把舌头伸进他的嘴里舔弄。  
“唔…”阿卡搂住了温三壮硕的身体，在温三霸道的进攻下，他喘息着，被吻得呼吸困难，唾液不断分泌出来，和温三的混在了一起，沿着他的嘴角往下淌。  
温三的顶弄让他快感连连，呻吟不断，没多久就又达到一次高潮。他爽得抱紧了温三浪叫，就连温丁拿了酒进屋他都没有察觉。  
等温三射了他一肚子精液，刚刚拔出阴茎，温丁巨大的肉棒又顶在他的入口上。  
"丁，我不想要了。"阿卡有些脱力，张开太久的双腿疼得打颤，他皱起眉，向温丁乞求道。  
"你被三儿干完了就不让我干了？"  
完全喝醉了的温丁没理他，毫无怜惜地把肉棒一插到底。  
阿卡因为他大力的操入微弱地叫了一声，温丁开始干他没多久，他又高潮了。  
他变得特别容易高潮，这之后每次温丁或者温三还没有射他就已经高潮了至少一次。  
他的甬道强烈收缩着，身体哆嗦得厉害。高潮后他的蜜穴过分敏感，根本受不了太大的刺激，然而这次温丁却更加疯狂地抽送了起来。  
"丁…不要…很难受…啊啊啊…不要插了…受不了了…"  
阿卡难过地哭了起来，一边哭一边哀求温丁。他用手去推身上的温丁，但还是被死死禁锢在身下，被迫承受温丁的操干。  
"淫汁流了这么多，你真是欠干。"温丁抓住他的手，把它们摁在他的头顶上方，下身挺动着，狠狠地操着无力反抗的阿卡。  
温三看到阿卡哭着求饶，两条白皙的腿颤抖着，在温丁的身下弯折成一个淫荡的角度，粉色的蜜穴不断吞吐着温丁粗大的肉棒。他感到一股热流又在他的小腹涌动。  
“求你了，慢一点…不要插得这么快…丁，丁…”  
阿卡一边哭叫，一边又控制不住地在温丁的操弄下再次达到高潮，他颤抖得像风里的一片树叶，紧紧收缩的甬道夹得温丁射了出来。  
"三儿，该你了。"射完之后，丁抽出阴茎，用手掰开阿卡的蜜穴要温三继续操他。  
"丁，放过阿卡吧。"温三看着几近虚脱的阿卡，阿卡还没从高潮中平复，被掰开的穴口还在一张一合地抽搐。  
"放过谁？你的老二又硬了不是？"  
温三没办法，他移开放在裆前的手，他的肉棒的确又硬了，高高翘着，几乎有到肚脐那么长。  
他看着有些恍惚的阿卡。阿卡白皙的身体，腰肢，屁股和大腿上都是显眼的殷红色的抓痕。他喜欢被干成这样的阿卡。老实说，每次他看到温丁那屋灭灯，他就想和温丁一起像这样干阿卡，让阿卡的肚子里装满他们两个人的精液，有点像野兽的标记之类的，他知道这想法非常龌龊，但他就是想这么做。而现在，他们就是这么做了。  
温三扣着阿卡的腿，伏了上去。阿卡的腿被他掰成了一个M形，整个下体都被暴露在体前。温三的肉棒紧接着插进了他滑腻的小穴。  
被三次轮奸后的阿卡眼神涣散，然而温三的这次插入又叫他舒服地抖动着屁股，小穴里泌出的蜜液一股一股地不停往外流。  
“丁…”阿卡有些神志不清了，他以为压在他身上的还是温丁。  
“阿卡，我不是丁。”温三摸着他的脸，温柔地纠正他。  
“呜…丁…”  
阿卡的叫唤让温三有些怒了，他把阿卡的腿折起来，用力压在阿卡的身体两边，阿卡的屁股就这样被抬得高高的，温三那根尺寸可怕的肉棒由上至下狠狠地撞进去，一下就顶到他的子宫口。  
“三儿——”阿卡尖声叫了出来。  
“你现在知道是谁了。”温三抽出一些，再撞进去。阿卡的肚子里已经含了很多精液，温三用这个体位操他，那些精液就更快地流进他的子宫里，“再叫我一声。”  
“嗯嗯，三儿…啊——三儿插得太里面了，嗯啊…肚子好胀，好饱…嗯…”阿卡微启着唇，一边无意识地说一边呻吟，声音又软又哑。他的泪水挂在眼角，温三操得猛烈的时候就滚落下来，打湿他的鬓角。  
他的小穴还是那么紧，那么热，贪婪地咬着温三的肉棒，叫温三怎么操他都觉得不够。  
一整天，温三和温丁轮流操着他的蜜穴，每次都射在里面。  
阿卡的小穴又红又肿，精液满到，只要他稍微一移动身体，就会从里面一股股流出来。  
他在第三轮温丁插入的时候就已经叫不动了，只能微弱地喘息。  
但是他高潮的频率却越来越快。好几次兄弟俩刚插进去他就颤抖着高潮，开始操他没多久，他又能高潮一次。伴随着频繁的高潮，他的蜜穴不停地抽搐，紧紧地吸着兄弟俩的肉棒。最后阿卡在他们的怀里晕了过去。  
那之后有很长一段时间阿卡都下不了炕。  
第十天的时候，当温丁端了汤饭进去喂他，他靠在温丁的怀里有气无力地说了一句。  
"我怀上了。这次应该可以保住。就是不知道是谁的。"  
温丁听了不知道说什么好，他的鸽子精被他和他弟折磨成这个样子却还在想着要为他，或者为他们，生孩子。  
他安抚了阿卡，喂他吃完东西。然后他走出门，和温三说了这事。  
温三听完就和他一起陷进了长长的沉默。  
最后他们决定要好好保护阿卡和他肚子里不管是谁的孩子。温三为此向学校递了休学申请书。  
那段日子兄弟俩总会有一个在外忙活，另外一个就陪着阿卡。  
足月的时候阿卡分娩出了一对双胞胎，一个是人，一个是妖。  
人类的那个眉眼和温丁一模一样，妖怪的那个长着温三那样漂亮的头发，后背生了一对白色的翅膀。两个孩子都有一双湛蓝色的眼睛，一看就是阿卡的孩子。


	4. Chapter 4

番外：  
之后的日子，三个人一起生活就变得顺理成章了。在一切都安顿好之后，温三重返了学校，他在学业上花费了大量的心血，并希望将来能改善温丁，他，还有阿卡的生活。  
遇到假期他回家住的时候，温丁偶尔会让阿卡去跟他睡。这样温三就觉得非常满足了。  
有那么一个晚上。  
温丁在半夜被阿卡吵醒了。  
借着月光，他看见阿卡虽然闭着眼睛，但是睡得很不安稳，轻启的唇里断断续续地吐露出诱人的呻吟。  
于是他摸进阿卡的裤子里，那里果然又湿又滑，都是蜜液。  
这一次温丁没有像以往那样脱掉裤子和阿卡做爱。他用棉被裹了阿卡把他抱去了温三的房间。  
阿卡在迷迷糊糊的春梦中感觉到有人在舔他的小穴，而那酥麻的快感太过真实，他一下就醒了。  
他发现他光溜溜地躺在温三的床铺上，双腿被折起，分到最开，温三正伏在他的双腿间舔弄他的下体。厚重潮湿的舌头在他湿透的小穴里钻进钻出，粗糙的舌苔研磨着他娇嫩的褶皱。  
“三儿！”他立刻就叫了起来，并羞耻地想要躲开温三的唇舌。  
他躲不开，他的大腿被温三牢牢地抓住了。  
“为什么我会在这里。”他咬着手指低声啜泣，温三的舌头探得更里面了，在他的敏感带上缓慢地摩擦。  
“呜，好舒服…”阿卡情不自禁地叫出来，他的腿张得更大了，在温三的面前，他的下体就像一朵正在绽放的花，从花心里汩汩地流出了黏滑的蜜汁。  
温三又舔了一会儿，在阿卡快要高潮的时候他停了下来，他直起身体，压住阿卡柔软的胴体。他把阿卡嘴里咬着的手指拉开，吻上了阿卡的双唇。  
"嗯啊…三儿。"快感中断了，阿卡不满地在他身下扭动着身子，嘴里恬不知耻地索求了起来，"不要停，继续舔我。"  
"舔?"温三坏笑了一声，舌头在阿卡的唇上轻舔，"我在舔啊。"  
"不是这里，不是…"被情欲煎熬着，阿卡的眼角都渗出了泪。  
"那是哪里?"温三假装听不懂他的话。  
"嗯，下面…啊，三儿舔下面。"阿卡张开腿夹住了温三的身体，两条白皙的大腿讨好似的在温三的腰上摩擦。  
"下面是哪里?嗯?"  
温三见阿卡这副样子，想操他已经快想疯了，但是这次他坚持不动，温柔地继续他的亲吻。  
"就是…"阿卡的脸涨得通红，泪水在脸颊上蜿蜒而下，"就是…"  
"阿卡,你是不是不想说?"温三又说道，"你不想说就得不到满足。"  
"求你了，三儿。"阿卡的青芽在他怀孩子那会儿已经消失了，他用敏感的阴核在温三勃起的肉棒上蹭着，温三的肉棒硬邦邦的，在裤裆里就像张起了一把弓。  
"三儿我已经很湿了，我好想要。求求你。"阿卡软糯地哀求着，身体愈发热切地往温三身上贴。  
温三低下头深深地吻了他，他终究耐不过阿卡的哀求，脱掉了裤子，把肉棒顶在阿卡微微张开的穴口上。  
"阿卡的这里很湿了是么？"  
"嗯，阿卡这里很湿，"阿卡感觉到那根肉棒又硬又烫，穴口兴奋得收缩了一下，又一股淫水流了出来，"很热，又很湿。想要三儿把肉棒插进来。"  
"插进去做什么?"温三说话的时候已经把顶端戳了进去。  
"操，操阿卡。"阿卡的蜜穴裹住了温三的顶端，在往里吸他的肉棒，"三儿用肉棒操阿卡…呜…"  
他还没把那淫荡的句子说完，温三一个挺身，又粗又长的肉棒狠狠地插进去，一次就插到了最里面。  
阿卡爽得倒抽了几口气，温三缓缓地滑动肉棒，他立刻就高潮了。湿热的蜜穴贪婪地吸着温三的肉棒，接连不断地抽搐着。  
"阿卡喜欢吗？"  
温三拨弄着他的头发，肉棒在他的体内缓慢地操动，配合着阿卡的需求。  
"嗯，"阿卡呼吸凌乱，双脚大开着，蜜穴每抽搐一下，连身体也跟着一起发颤，“好喜欢。”  
"三儿，"他慢慢平复下来的时候又问道，"我为什么在这里?"  
"哦，你说呢。"温三凑过去吻他软软的脸，"你梦见什么了？"  
阿卡听到他的问题，不吱声地别开了头。两颊烧得通红。  
"你梦见什么了…"阿卡转过脸刚好给了温三机会去舔他的耳朵，"我插的小穴这么湿?"  
温三的舌头在他的耳廓绕上一圈，阿卡不禁浑身一颤，声音也酥得像是要化了，"三儿…"  
"阿卡的小穴这么湿，是想三儿了?"温三一边欺负他，一边用力顶弄了一下，撞出了阿卡一记呻吟，"阿卡一想三儿，小穴就湿湿的?"  
"不，没有…呜…"阿卡听到温三的话，淫水流得更多了，他矢口否认，温三就在他湿漉漉的小穴里狠狠地抽插起来，叫阿卡忍不住尖声求饶，"轻一点，啊，三儿轻一点…"  
温三没理他，他深入阿卡体内的肉棒每一次插入都顶在阿卡的子宫口上，把阿卡的肚子操得酸酸胀胀的，不断地发出啪啪啪的水声。阿卡的双腿哆嗦着，求饶的声音染上了哭腔，越发断断续续起来，"呜，嗯…三儿，是…阿卡梦见三儿了…"  
温三有意惩罚他，他不说话，速度也一点没有慢下来。  
“阿卡每次…梦到，梦到三儿都会很湿…"阿卡老实了，他乖乖地继续说道。  
他眨了一下眼睛，被快感逼出的泪水就流了下来，"嗯，阿卡想三儿…想三儿了…啊，三儿操得这么快，嗯，好舒服，嗯啊，就要，要高潮了…"  
再次攀到顶点的那一刻，阿卡紧紧夹住温三的肉棒，双手抓着温三的背，蜜穴里的淫水涌了出来，弄得温三的两腿间一片狼藉。  
"阿卡…"温三亲着他的脸，这会儿温柔多了，"我慢一点，好不好。"  
"嗯…"阿卡大口喘息着，脸上满是泪痕，他的腿环上温三的腰，下体贴着温三的胯，贴得更紧了。他流出的蜜液一直湿到后穴，整个臀缝都又湿又滑，连身下的床单都不能幸免。  
"我，哈啊，还想要…三儿用力干…”他情潮涌动，热气呼在温三的耳畔，又暖又痒。  
温三听了这话，血液全部冲上了脑子，他抓住阿卡的腰，把他抱在怀里坐起来。借着重力，他的肉棒深深捅进阿卡的甬道里，顶着阿卡的子宫操他。  
"阿卡真是淫荡，是不是?"他一边操阿卡一边问他。  
"嗯嗯。"阿卡搂住温三的脖子，柔软的身子缠上温三健壮的身躯，在温三的怀里扭着屁股主动挨操，"阿卡是淫荡的嫂子，喜欢被三儿操。三儿的肉棒那么大，阿卡被操得好爽。"  
"阿卡，阿卡，我好喜欢你…呜…"  
温三兴奋得连抓住阿卡身子的手都在颤抖，下身更是凶残地撞击着，把阿卡浪荡的叫声撞得破碎不堪。  
他紧贴着温三的怀抱，手就绕到温三的背后。温三操得厉害的时候，阿卡的指甲就在他宽厚的后背上来回划出一道道红印子。  
“啊，哈啊，不行了…呜，三儿干得太快了，好舒服，嗯，嗯啊不行了…”他被操得浑身颤抖，指甲无意识地掐得越来越深。  
“阿卡哪里不行了？”温三粗喘着，肉棒在阿卡火热的身体深处快速抽送同样也给他带来强烈的快感，以至于他完全感觉不到阿卡在他背上做的“坏事”。  
“阿卡…哈啊…阿卡…”阿卡哭了出来，边哭边叫，“要尿出来了。三儿，太快了，啊——”  
温三只觉得阿卡的身体像是打了个激灵，然后他感到下身热乎乎，湿淋淋的。随着他的抽插，阿卡的蜜穴里抽搐着涌出了大量的液体。  
阿卡的哭声更加低哑了，温三却兴奋得抖了抖埋在阿卡的甬道里的肉棒。  
阿卡被他操失禁了。意识到这一点，温三就有一种难以言喻的成就感。他深深地吻了阿卡的脸，把阿卡摁上床铺，继续操他。他每抽插一下，阿卡的蜜穴里就有温热的液体被挤出来。  
“不要，三儿，不要插了，呜，再插就要尿完了…”阿卡羞耻的脸整个在发烫，一直烧到耳朵根。他一边努力憋着尿，一边哭着求温三，可尽管如此，他的下体还是不停地在漏尿。  
“那就尿完吧…”温三坏笑着，操干阿卡的速度一点也没减缓，“尿给我看，阿卡。”  
“不，不要。别插了，三儿别插了…”  
温三听了他的拒绝，却存心想要把阿卡的尿全部操出来。他把阿卡的腿架上肩膀，胯部狠狠撞击着阿卡的下体，疯狂地操干着阿卡的脆弱的小穴，要阿卡被操出的尿一次比一次多。  
“求你了，三儿，求你，不要了…哈啊，哦，哦…”阿卡哭喊着，最后啜泣了两声，一边高潮一边排出了所有的尿。  
温三则在他高潮的同时开始射精，他捉住阿卡的腿，浓稠的精液一点一点喷在阿卡的甬道里，他射完了把肉棒退出去。接着抱起阿卡，洗干净之后，去客房睡了。


End file.
